Running into Rogue is hard
Back to 2009 Logs Rogue Shark Shark is patrolling after several days in the repair depot. He knows he's probably going to run into something out here in the Sky Road Intersection, but then he'd expect no less since it was recently captured by the Cons. Rogue flies along, giving the area the once over. Not really a purpose, but it just feels good to get out of poly. She swoops here and there, like a bird of prey on the hunt. +Roll: Shark rolls against their Detect Software, and Succeeds! Success by: 14 Shark has his detection software going as he hovers along, so when a faint blip shows itself he pulls off to the side to get a better fix on it and try to see if it is a enemy signature or not. Rogue keeps flying along on her patrol, not really noticing much at the moment. Shark hmms as he gets a fix and sees the signature is indeed a Con flying through the area. Hmm, now he has a decision to make... either make himself known or hope she just flies past without noticing him. For now he keeps tabs on what the con is doing. Rogue stops, and hovers in place....letting her eyes drift around the area, as she crosses her arms in front of her. +Roll: Rogue rolls against their Awareness Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 4 Shark can see it's Rogue now that she's hovering there, and with him out in the open he's probably going to be spotted.. especially with that red paint going for him. Well that makes up his mind for him. Transforming, his pistol already in hand, he calls up toward her. "Hey there." Shark transforms from Hover Car to Robot Mode. Rogue hmmms, as the bot decides to show himself openly...that’s too bad for him. As she stretches an arm out, and points it at him....."Goodbye" she states matter-of-factly. And opens fire on his position. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with pistol Level: 3 and MISSES! Shark was expecting that reaction and jumps forward, doing a rather spiffy forward flip and landing on his feet. "Sore over our last encounter eh? No chance we could talk like civilians beings?" he asks toward the Con, "Well, guess we got to do this the hard way then." taking aim with his pistol, quipping, "A pity." Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue frowns as she takes the hit, "Last encounter?..you bots are all the same to me..one as pitiful as the next." As she flies now, firing off a shot as she goes. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 8 Hull: 24 Combat: Shark’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 92% EP: 97% FP: 0% HP: 87% Shark takes that hit in the leg as Rogue aimed a bit low, he shakes his head a bit. "Oh nice come back." he notes sarcastically. "Come down here and fight like a true warrior, if you got the struts for it." then switching over to his black light gun, he takes aim and fires. "Eat darkness." Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with element Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue rolls to the side as the attacks hits her, "Why don't you just come up here? Why must you bots, always stay on the ground..." as she lets loose with another lightning storm towards Shark. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 16 Hull: 15 Combat: Shark’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 77% EP: 88% FP: 0% HP: 79% Shark gets a nice little sparking on that shot. "That tickled." he declares, switching over to his regular rifle. "I'd come up there if I could fly." he tells her, noting that that last attack hit him only by the grace of it being an area type attack. "Now let me even the odds here." He lines up the shot and fires. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue stops, "The odds?..yes, I guess you bots are quite odd..." as she puts her hands together, sparks zapping around them...and lets the bolt of lightning fly. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 20 Hull: 19 Combat: Shark’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 58% EP: 82% FP: 0% HP: 69% Shark winces a bit as that spark job adds to the previous lightning damage. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." he notes sardonically. Moving back to the pistol, since Rogue remains in the air where he cannot exactly slug at her. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Shark is really starting to dislike this femme fatale. He is hit by some thrown up debris as she strafes nearby. Again he switches weapons, back to the black light gun, "Yeah you are still sore about last time... thing is I'm betting I've got the better armor." then lobs a shot after her. Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with element Level: 2 and MISSES! Rogue barrel rolls over as she shoots by Shark, gaining altitude fast. His shot slice the air where she used to be..."You sure worry about the past a lot..." as she turns and throws her fist forward...a large snap is heard, then a wave of sound shoots outward from her location. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with element Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 15 Hull: 15 Combat: Shark’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 40% EP: 74% FP: 0% HP: 55% Shark snorts softly at that, then gets a nice bit of damage as that wave of sound hits him. "Okay, that's it. No more mister nice bot." he switches over to the rifle and hits the highest setting. "You say goodbye." Combat: Shark attacks Rogue with rifle Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Rogue’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Rogue frowns as she's hit again, "Bots not being nice?..why does that not surprise me?" As she starts to gain altitude and fires downwards once again. Combat: Rogue attacks Shark with pistol Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: You take Damage to the following Systems: Force field: Armor: 6 Hull: 19 Combat: Shark’s Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat Stats: AP: 34% EP: 64% FP: 0% HP: 45% +Roll: Shark rolls against their Courage Stat, and Succeeds! Success by 3 Shark growls as he is hit again by that surge. He's looking worse the longer this is going. A quick survey of his systems and he has no choice, this time he's going to be the one running. "Win this round femme." he snarls, then transforms and hovers off as fast as he can go. Rogue takes a few shots at the car as it races off, though they simply rip into the ground behind it. "Always bots I run into..." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Rogue's Logs Category:Shark's Logs